1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to spinal orthopaedic and neurosurgical implants used for insertion within a space between vertebrae. More specifically, but not exclusively, the present invention concerns adjustable intervertebral devices that can be used to replace a resected, fractured, or diseased portion of the spine to maintain or re-establish proper spacing between vertebrae.
2. Description of Related Art
Damage or disease that affects the integral structure of vertebrae in a spinal column may lead to neurologic impairment or loss of structural support integrity. Such damage or disease can lead to permanent damage to the surrounding soft tissue and adjacent neurologic, vascular, and systemic structures. Maintaining or re-establishing anatomic spacing within a spine can be critical to ensuring continued functionality and mobility of the patient and avoidance of long term serious structural, neurological, vascular, and/or other systemic impairments.
Aspects of the present invention provide adjustable, intervertebral devices and methods that can maintain or re-establish anatomic spacing within a spine.